Valentine's Fools
by October Addums
Summary: ONESHOT Possibly more. If so, the first chapter will be a prologue or something of the sort.


Valentine Fools

(A/N) Just to let everybody know, my last story was a complete and total failure to me, and I hated it. This is a oneshot, unless I get too many reviews telling me to continue. If that happens, this chapter will be a PROLOGUE. Also, it is seventh year and the two ARE head boy and girl. XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the characters, unfortunately.

"I hate this holiday," Hermione said, her eyes glaring in a disgruntled fashion at the decorations lining the outsides of the great hall, steaming into the middle. The tables were decorated with hearts of the house colors, and almost every person in the Great hall was wearing pink or red.

Every person except her, and the one person she did not notice. The one she refused to notice.

Draco Malfoy.

On the other end of the great hall, he was glancing at her in surprise, then quickly turning his gaze away. He didn't want Blaise to think he was infatuated with the girl after all. He wasn't. She was the filthy mudblood, always had been.

He was merely surprised that she didn't seem as into the spirit of the holiday as all the idiots filling the great hall were.

This was extremely surprising, especially to him, seeing as how she had always seemed the type to adore a flashy, love-filled holiday such as this one.

Or, more to the point, she seemed the type of person to adore anything that he despised.

Something in common. How utterly odd.

Now, April Fools Day. That was a completely different story. It happened to be one of his favorite holidays, and of course, it was never celebrated correctly.

Except perhaps by the weasel twins. Oh, how he hated them. He could have been a prankster. He could have had their glory.

But, since a blood traitor took the job, he could no longer love his jokes.

WRONG. He could no longer love his 'April Fools' jokes. Those were his father's exact words. And there was one person that really looked like they needed a joke.

Hermione Granger.

The great hall was suddenly filled with popping noises, and valentine's cards fell onto the table in front of the designated person, and both Granger and Malfoy made a disgusted, annoyed face when some landed in front of them.

Draco had gotten three. One from Pansy, that much was obvious, but who the other two had come from was a mystery. Quite an annoying one as well.

Hermione held in her had four cards. One was from Dean Thomas, which was a surprise, the next, Neville, who's valentine card was actually just a friendly hello. The third was anonymous, and the fourth was from Theodore Nott.

She Shrugged, then her face turned white. "Theodore Nott?!" She asked herself aloud.

Theo, who had heard her from next to Draco, turned and winked at her.

Hermione sent him a glare, and turned away. "Stupid Slytherins," She muttered.

"Theo, are you mad? That's mudblood Granger over there that you sent a bloody Valentine to!"

Theodore just smiled. "I am aware, Draco. Look at her though, I mean, she is kinda hot. She's filled out quite nicely, and her hair has obviously been tamed. Though, her temper might put a bit of a damper in my plan," He said.

"Oh, and what exactly was your plan?" Draco asked. "To woo her with cards and flowers, then have the famous Nott Valentine's Day one night stand with the lucky girl of your choice?"

"Draco, Draco, you underestimate me. Of course it won't be a one night stand! I'll keep her going to a week, maybe two if she's good."

"I'm sorry to tell you Theo, but you are going to have no luck whatsoever in wooing Granger. She'll eat you alive if you even talk to her, much less touch her."

"What makes you so sure, Draco? Have YOU tried?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not, idiot. I was merely stating a fact. BUT, if you want to, go ahead and try to woo the beast. Good luck."

"You think you could do better?"

"Of course I do."

"Would you like to bet on that?"

"A bet?" Draco looked surprised. "What kind of bet?"

"If I woo Granger before you do, you owe me one year of doing all my homework, plus fifty galleons. Same vice-versa."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, then remembered his earlier thought about a Valentine's Day prank..This could work.

"Deal."

--x--

"Hey Hermione, wait up!" A voice called after her as she reached the top step of the astronomy tower. She turned to see Theodore Nott approaching her, a grin on his face.

She immediately crossed her arms over her chest, ready to be defensive if need be. There were many rumors about Nott, and she knew from experience that he wasn't exactly the nicest person in Slytherin. In fact, he was one of the worst.

"Can I do something for you?" She asked, then mentally smacked herself. Nott was perverted, hopefully he wouldn't take that the wrong way.

"I was just wondering if you would help me. With my arithmacy?" He asked, putting on the look of a lost puppy.

She sighed in relief. That was all he'd wanted.

"Sure, if you don't mind doing it here."

"That's more than fine with me," He replied, pulling out his book and quill, along with a sheet of parchment.

The truth was, Theo was actually very good at this subject. But, he had needed a reason to go to Granger.

"Are you and Malfoy fighting?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" He asked, wondering if she knew about their bet.

"I just mean, don't you Slytherins usually go to Malfoy for help? He's just as smart as I am, I hate to admit."

"Oh, no, we aren't. But you're better at Arithmacy than he is, and he was busy."

Hermione nodded. "I see. Well, there's no chairs or anything, so I hope you don't mind the floor."

He smiled. "I'm fine with the floor," He said, and walked in past her, laying on his stomach.

She reluctantly layed next of him, still looking at him with caution in her eyes. They began studying, and it was completely uneventful until Theo grabbed her hand softly.

She turned her head to him, ready to tell him that she wasn't interested, but he took advantage of the closeness to plant a kiss full on her lips. She was on her feet in an instant.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," She murmured, quickly moving towards the door. Theo stood up, grabbing her arm with a gentle, but firm grip.

Hermione, as she turned, could have sworn she saw somebody in the doorway, just in the shadows, but she didn't have time to think about that as Theo spun her to face him.

"Aw, c'mon Granger, haven't I been charming enough?" He asked her, pulling her closer.

"No, Nott, you have actually disgusted me greatly in the past hour, and I'd prefer if you kept your bloody hands off me, for the rest of both our lives."

Theo's face suddenly changed, his eyes narrowed, and his expression became angry.

Anybody in Slytherin could tell you not to speak to Theodore Nott like that. You just didn't insult a Slytherin with anger problems, and muscles.

"That was a mistake, Granger," He said, suddenly pushing her back against the wall, pinning her there.

"Nott, I'm warning you right now, if you don't let me go, I'll-"

"You'll what?" He interrupted. "Hex me?" He laughed, grabbing her arms and holding them with one large hand above her head. "That's more like it."

"Let me GO, Nott, I'm not playing games here," She said angrily, not sounding the least bit afraid. However, her heart was pounding, and her eyes were wide.

"Aw, but I LOVE games, Granger!" He said, then pressed his lips roughly against hers.

She tried to pull away, and was unsuccessful, so instead, she bit his lip, hard.

He quickly pulled his head away, bringing his free hand to his mouth in surprise. When he pulled it away, there was blood on it.

"You bitch!" He exclaimed, and quickly backhanded her.

Suddenly, he was pulled away, and Hermione's suspicion about there being somebody watching was confirmed.

"Nott, you idiot, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Came the angry voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, act as if you care Draco," Said Nott with a slightly sadistic laugh.

"Get out. Go to the common room, you dunce," Malfoy said, and pushed him towards the door.

Nott obeyed grudgingly, but first turned back to Hermione, and winked at her. "I'll be back for you, babe," He said, and she frowned, barely suppressing the shiver that wanted to run up her spine.

Malfoy suddenly turned towards her, after making sure that Theodore had left. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Er, not that I don't appreciate that, Malfoy," She said, a slightly shamed look on her face, "But shouldn't you have been rooting him on rather than helping ME?" She asked, her eyes staring directly into his.

"Granger," He said, sighing exasperatedly. "We may not be the best of friends, but I'm not going to just stand around and watch a girl get raped," He said.

Her stare immediately dropped to the floor. "He wasn't going to- and I can help myself- he wouldn't have-" She said, her voice confused.

"Keep telling yourself that," He said, and she looked up. His face softened. "Look, Granger, I'm sorry, but you really need to take better care of yourself. I mean, honestly, letting yourself being alone with a Slytherin?" He asked, shaking his head.

"I'm alone with a Slytherin now," She pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm different. I'm not like them," He said, crossing her arms.

"Oh really? Who has it been all these years, tormenting me to tears, calling me mudblood?" She asked.

He sighed. "If only you knew," He said, and the look in his eyes made her shiver.

Noticing the small gesture, and assuming it was from the cold, he took off his cloak, realizing that she didn't have hers. He wrapped it around her, his hand brushing softly against her shoulder.

She almost stepped back, uncomfortable at first at the closeness, but she looked up, meeting his eyes.

They simply looked at each other for a second, their faces inching closer...

Suddenly, both of them pulled back, clearing their throats.

"Umm, thanks," She muttered, her eyes anywhere but on him.

"No problem," He said, his voice as awkward as hers. They stood there for a moment, when suddenly Malfoy spoke, his voice guilty.

"Listen, Granger, I know why Theo tried that," He said, and she immediately snapped her eyes up to meet his.

"Well, see, we, uh, had this bet...He wanted to see which of us could woo you first..And I guess that was his way of doing it.." He told her. It was his turn to look at the floor.

"Oh, you made a bet, now did you?" She asked. "Why me? Why not Ginny, or some other Gryffindor?"

"Becauseweboththinkyou'repretty," He said, his face turning slightly red.

"Er, what?" Hermione asked, unable to understand his gibberish.

He sighed. "Look, we both think you're better looking than the other Gryffindor girls, alright?" He said. "'And Nott has a crush on you."

"Well he certainly has a nice way of showing it," She said, not sure if she should take what he had said as a compliment.

"But thanks, I guess..."

"Oh, and Granger, one more thing.."

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" He asked, obviously nervous.

That was a funny sight. Draco Malfoy, nervous.

"What for?" She asked, her voice seemingly innocent.

"Well, there's a party, that's sort of, um, for couples, and I was wondering if you would be my date..."

"Oh, I don't know..."She said, pretending to think about it.

"It's ok, I don't expect you to want to go. It was a stupid question," He said, and turned to the door.

Hermione laughed softly, grabbing his arm. When he turned, she stood on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Of course I'll go with you," She said, then with an impish smile, she left him in the astronomy tower grinning like an idiot.


End file.
